13 Stories of Halloween: Lorelei (A League of Legends Story)
by Elhini Prime
Summary: The souls of sailors often drift for a while before Kindred finds them, one person decides they should not and takes matters into her own hands.


**Happy Halloween everyone! I normally do stories from my own series and give them Halloween Specials. This is no different, but it's going to be a little different in its own. It's set in _We Are Warriors,_ but Chosen aren't really mentioned by name. So you'll have to read the story to get the Chosen. This centers around a new character, one I came up with a while ago. She's...almost like Davy Jones in a sense. Her parents, well...she'll tell you in the story but feel free to guess before then!**

 **Also, so sorry about the disappearance. I've been busy with college (poetry workshop AND a thesis. FUN). The next chapter of _We Are Warriors_ should be out soon though, I promise.**

 **13 Stories of Halloween**

 **Fandom: _League of Legends_**

 **Summary: The souls of sailors often drift for a while before Kindred finds them, one person decides they should not and takes matters into her own hands.**

Lorelei

The firelight crackled in the hearth, casting amber shadows along the walls and floors. Sailors laughed and made merry, beer and ale sloshing from over filled mugs held by drunken hands.

"Alright lads, one more round before the lovely barkeep here tosses us out!" a rugged man dressed in the slightly more ornamented captain's garb, "We've got an early day tomorrow!"

"Ach, c'mon there capt'n!" one of the sailors moaned, "The night's still young and we want some fun!"

"I'll not be having some drunkards wobbling around my ship complaining about headaches," the Captain snapped, "One more round and then back to the ship with the lot of you."

The dissenter gave a huff, but sat back down and sulked as he took his sweet time working on his beer mug.

Captain Ferus Stronghold turned to the barkeep, giving a helpless smile.

"Sorry there, milady," he apologized, "I'll get 'em out soon I promise,"

"No worries there, Captain Stronghold," she smiled, "I know you make good on your promises!"

The captain smiled back and nodded before turning back to watch his crew. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. He took a drink from his mug, letting the liquid burn through his chest and warm his belly like one of the northern drakes. It was probably nothing. Just an after effect of the Mists. Harrowing was _just_ around the corner and he didn't want to get caught out in those infernal inky clouds.

It'd taken a long time to rebuild his crew since the last Harrowing he'd been a part of and with another one coming up…he didn't want to lose another.

* * *

The Mist curled around her in an inky shroud, fluttering off her shoulders in little rivulets as her bare feet padded against the frigid cobblestones.

She looked to her side, seeing another shape in the Mist come forth. One of the Greater denizens of the Isles. Archaic armor faintly etched with the swirling patterns of the Mist. Mostly untouched save for the ghastly hole in the chestplate from which protruded a blackened spear tip. Three glittering spears of teal spirit fire rent through the other woman's back, flickering as she came forth to the other woman.

 **"There you are,"** Kalista started, stopping next to her, **"We were wondering where you had gone off to,"**

The other woman snorted, rolling her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest, tapping long slender fingers against them.

 **"Had a feeling something was going to happen. The whispers y'know,"**

 **"You always were highly attuned to them. We are proud,"**

 **"What about you?"**

 **"A Pledge nearby,"** the Spear of Vengeance said, **"Though it came with a little altercation."**

 **"They ran?"**

 **"No one escapes. Here, they fall by either my spears or his harpoon. In this case it was both,"**

She gave a bark of laughter, looking at Kalista.

 **"You two got in _another_ fight? Why don't you just let him take all of them here?"**

 **"He does not take revenge on all of them. Just the ones he sees on his list,"**

 **"That's right…sorry, forgot,"**

Kalista gave a soft chuckle, almost uncharacteristic of her as a silver light shone in her eyes and she put a hand on the other woman's shoulder almost affectionately.

 **"Take your mark, dear Lorelei,"**

* * *

How could this have happened? It wasn't fair…he'd been a good captain, a good man. Always took care of his crew, gave them food, shelter, paid them on time or at least as soon as it came to him. What had he done to deserve getting a mutiny and then thrown off the ship as those loyal to him were shot and killed.

Ferus tried treading water for as long as he could, but bound as he was it was hard. He saw an island in the distance, he had to make it. Make it and get a ship and a crew and hunt down those mutineers…

He had to…

Keep…

Going…

He was so tired though…

He awoke, groaning as his salt crusted clothes stuck and pulled at his skin. He didn't know when he had fallen asleep, but he had. Ferus sat up with a little bit of a struggle, looking at his surroundings. The rhythmic rocking, the wooden walls and floor and round port window. He…was on a ship?

The captain got up, off the bed he lay on and limped to the window, seeing the moon and wind upon the endless expanse of water before him. No question about it, someone had picked him up.

He started towards the deck, wanting to find his savior and thank him. But when he set foot on deck, his blood froze. The sails were tattered, blackened with age while barnacles and other bottom dwelling creatures clung to the cold floorboards. A wreckage. How in the Bearded Lady's name did he end up in a bed on a _wrecked_ ship with no one in sight!?

 **"You've awakened,"** a female voice started.

It was a cold, clear voice that seemed to ebb and flow like the very sea around them. The captain turned around to see a tall, slender young woman standing before him. Her long black hair was bound and tied in a tight tail that only accentuated the sharp, unnaturally pale face. Her eyes were a piercing turquois color that seemed to glow with spectral fire. Her feet were bare and her clothes slightly ragged from the exposure to the elements. A sharp cutlass that flamed teal fire rested at one side while a pistol of strange, ancient make lay at the other.

 **"Captain Ferus Stronghold, you have been floating in the ocean for a long time,"** she stated, tapping a pale hand on the pommel of her cutlass, **"Surprised the fish didn't get ya."**

"Who are you?!" Ferus demanded, "What is this place and how did we get here?"

 **"Y' ask a lot of questions,"** the woman scoffed, coming closer and Ferus could see the faint teal shimmer around her…as well as faintly see the shadows of bones beneath her skin.

"Y-You're a wraith…"

 **"Not exactly I s'pose but close. Name's Lorelei and you're on the Ripper's Revenge. Hate to break it to ya Ferus, but you're dead. Have been for a while,"**

"Dead…I can't be dead," Ferus snapped, "I was just…"

 **"You can explain that to them, not me,"** Lorelei shrugged, pointing a slender finger behind him.

Ferus whirled around to see two figures. One in the form of a human female though the ebon mask over her face, the other a massive, spectral wolf with a snow white mask.

 _"Hello, you have a few choices here Ferus,"_ the Lamb smiled from under her mask, _"My arrows…"_

 **"Or my teeth!"** the Wolf growled, bearing his teeth in a grin.

 **"Or…"** Lorelei started, **"You can stay with me and help me crew this ship,"**

 _"Little Lorelei and her ship,"_ Lamb chuckled, her dark eyes flickering underneath the mask.

 **"I ain't little and that's big talk for someone I tower over!"** Lorelei snapped as Lamb, or rather Dianne, laughed, **"'sides, I think he'd appreciate what I'm gonna tell him,"**

"What?" Ferus asked, looking at the spirit.

 **"Ferus, I know you were mutinied against by your own first mate for no reason except he wanted the ship,"** Lorelei growled, her hand tightening on the spirit fire cutlass, **"Let me help you pay that wharf rat back tenfold."**

"Why would you help me?"

 **"I am the daughter of the Spear of Vengeance and the Bloodharbor Ripper,"** Lorelei deadpanned while Ferus' face paled, **"Revenge is something I am _very_ good at."**

She held out a hand, looking at him expectantly.

 **"Well? What say you?"**

Ferus looked at Lorelei and then at the Kindred.

* * *

The crew of the _Black Gale_ was currently celebrating. It had been a few days since the mutiny in which former Captain Ferus Stronghold had been replaced by his First Mate, Iro. Iro, however, did not look happy. His new First Mate, a man by the name of Gareth, came up to him smelling heavily of ale and salt.

"What's the matter, capt'n?" Gareth asked, "You should be celebratin' with the rest of us! It's your new ship! You should be happy!"

Iro looked at the man pensively but turned his gaze back out to the sea. Something felt off. It started a few hours ago and with the deepening evening, it had only got worse. Gareth tried to speak again, but was cut short as the what looked like a fogbank came to light before them.

"Harrowin'?" Gareth asked.

"No, too early," Iro said, looking through the spyglass as a massive shape took form in the mist.

It was a ship. A massive thing with five staysails that would make it easier to sail against the wind than running before it, all dyed a nightmarish black and looked tattered and rotted with age. Heavily armed, 46 guns and cannons, 23 on each side by Iro's count. On the bow were a pair of bow chasers, each in the form of a triple-barreled demi-culverin, which would give her an incredible range during a chase.

The crew of the Black Gale fell silent, watching the ship sail closer. Iro looked across the expanse between the two and caught the name of the ghost ship, the _Ripper's Revenge_. He looked up as a figure walked onto the deck, a young woman with a cold, dark beauty about her.

"Ahoy, mistress," Iro called while the men on board eyed the lovely creature on the other ship's deck, "Your ship looks like it's taken a beating, you need to be taken somewhere?"

She looked at him, her teal colored eyes, the same shade as the ocean before the wailing maelstroms, scanning over him. She turned to a cloaked figure beside her, asking a question. The figure nodded and the woman's face turned an ugly snarl.

 **"Iro, First Mate of the _Black Gale_ ,"** she spoke, her voice like the ebb and flow of the sea itself, **"You mutinied against your captain and killed the crew loyal to him. You are a traitor."**

"I don't know where you heard that," Iro started, though a great feeling of terror took root in his soul.

 **"You killed your Captain and threw his body to the sea for the fish to get,"** the woman continued, unsheathing a cutlass of what looked to be blue-green fire, **"Your Captain is my crew now, and as Captain of this vessel, I deem it my business to avenge that death,"**

The woman pointed her cutlass at the other ship and the deck of her own shimmered. Iro's eyes widened as he saw…people. Sailors! All of them shining with a blued-green light that lit them from within. Wraiths and Revenants of the Shadow Isles.

The man at her side lowered his hood…revealing the wraith of Ferus. The woman smirked as she turned to her crew…the former loyal crew of the _Black Gale_.

 **"Claim your due, lads! But remember…the main one is _ours_ ,"**

The ghost crew howled, an eerie roaring sound as they armed themselves and opened fire upon the _Black Gale_. Bridges slammed into the other ship's wood, gouging deep holes that would take many weeks to fix. The crew poured over, tearing through the living like wolves through sheep. Iro panicked, stepping backwards and bolting as soon as he could.

He ran down into the captain's quarters and barricaded the door.

"Bloody wraiths!" he spat, "You won't get me in here! You won't! You…won't…"

He stopped as something cold pricked the back of his neck.

 **"I think y' forgot the whole 'ghost' thing,"** came the woman's voice.

Iro whirled around to see the woman and Ferus standing behind him.

"Ferus!" Iro tried, "W-We've been friends since we were kids! You wouldn't let her kill me…we're friends!"

Ferus' eyes flamed in anger.

"Friends." The former captain spat, "I thought I was the 'tyrant enemy' was what you called me? Your concept of friendship is something I don't want. I _trusted_ you. I made you my first mate. You _betrayed_ me."

He put a pistol of ancient make up to Iro's head and pulled the trigger, sending blood spattering the walls and through the two spectres.

 **"You have been avenged,"** Lorelei said, looking at the body of Iro that lay slowly soaking in its own blood.

"I have," Ferus nodded, holding the pistol out to her, "Thank you…Captain,"

Lorelei gave a smile and turned towards him, taking the pistol and holstering it.

 **"Let's get back to the ship,"** she said, **"We've got a lot of work to do. Ten years isn't that long of a time. Kindred'll have my head if I make it any longer."**

"Then let's make the most of it," Ferus nodded as the two faded from the cabin and walked up to the deck and back to their own ship, "What about the _Gale_?"

 **"She was yours, what do you want to do with her?"**

Ferus gave a grim smile.

And 23 cannons fired at the _Black Gale_ , sending her down to the sea with her captain.

 **So now you've met Lorelei. She's the daughter of Kalista and Pyke (Krista and Gar). She has quite a few of her parents' powers, such as Black Mist manipulation (from her mother) and all of her nautical senses (from her father). She also has personality quirks from them. Strong sense of justice (from all four), sarcasm (from the two Chosens) among other things. Lorelei becomes the Davy Jones of Runeterra and ferries the souls of drowned sailors from the material realm to the spiritual one...if they want to stay with her of course, they have ten years in service before being asked if they wish to move on (in which, Lamb takes them). During those ten years, they sail around Runeterra, wrecking havoc, piracy, whatever they feel like doing or what Lorelei feels like doing.**

 _ **Grim Grinning Ghosts**_ **(FNAF/Soul tetrology)**

 _ **Tricks and Treats (Transformers/Cybres.**_ **Original from last year)**

 _ **Witches, Ghosts and Monsters**_ **(** ** _Tron/Son of Tron_** **Original from last year)**

 _ **Masquerade**_ **(** ** _Pacific Rim_** **Original from last year)**

 _ **All Hallows Eve**_ **(** ** _The Lord of the Rings_** **Original from last year)**

 _ **Ghostbuster**_ **(** ** _FNAF_** **X** ** _Tron/ Soul_** **and** ** _Son of Tron_** **crossover *weird, but we're gonna see how they handle each other!*)**

 ** _Ashes on Wool, Soot on Shadows_** **(** ** _League of Legends_** **)**

 _ **Shadows on the Wall** **(League of Legends)**_

 _ **Lorelei (League of Legends)**_

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


End file.
